Children enjoy playing and interacting with toys that move. Typically, movement or animation in toys can be produced using a motor and a set of gears, shafts, and linkages mechanically coupled to the motor and to other parts of the toy.
Toy construction sets are made up of a plurality of building elements, which include coupling mechanisms such as studs or recesses of specific heights and placement to enable interconnection with other building elements.